A Tale of Ghosts and Dragons
by chicaalterego
Summary: Jake has been sent to retrieve the ancient Amulets of Aragon to free the souls of the dragons trapped within. Problem is, his father decided to tag along to the haunted town along with Jake to visit his crazy ghost-hunting cousin. Can Jake keep his dad unaware of the existence of magical creatures in the most haunted town of America?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own AMDRAG nor DP.

**Summary:** Jake has been sent to retrieve the ancient Amulets of Aragon to free the souls of the dragons trapped within. Problem is, his father decided to tag along to the haunted town along with Jake to visit his crazy ghost-hunting cousin. Can Jake keep his dad unaware of the existence of magical creatures in the most haunted town of America?

**AN:** Hi there, everyone! I come to you with my first (and probably only ever to be written by me) DPxAMDRAG fic. The reason? I thought it would be cool to make a fic that didn't revolve around the Mugwog Cup nor having Danny get out of Amity Park… sure, I'm pretty sure some out there fit the bill, but, well, I don't think anyone has actually gone with this prompt so, Enjoy ^_^

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 1: One trip and Two Amulets.

It all began on a sunny day, a few weeks into a busy day summer break; usually, summer days meant long hours of lazing about and hanging out with friends, playing around, maybe even make a trip to the beach… but no. Not for Jake Long, The American Dragon, whose grandfather had decided that Jake not having any school at the time meant he could have a free schedule for a 24/7 dragon training —among other things.

"This is so unfair!" Jake declared as he took a big, smelly bag of trash to the alley next to the store.

A pretty teenager walked close enough for them to be able to look at each other and he put on his most charming smile. She smiled back and gave him a flirty wink… of course, that was when the black bag broke underneath and the mysteriously gruel-like trash fell right into his shoes and somehow managing to splatter some of the substance not only in his clothes, but all over his face.

Needless to say, by the time Jake managed to get the stuff out of his face, the girl was long gone —not that he would have thought she would give him a second look after his humiliating performance.

He must have looked like the biggest loser in the planet at that moment, or so he thought.

"Aw, man! How am I going to clean this up!" A thought occurred to him right after his complain and, softly whispered "Mouth of the Dragon", then used his Dragon Breath to burn the contents of the alley's floor.

Feeling slightly vindicated, he turned around and headed towards the door 'I wonder what Trixie and Spud are doing—". As he gave a couple of steps absently, he tripped with a rock and he came tumbling down face first on the door's handle, leaving with a very nasty bump on his forehead.

'Looks like it's gonna be one of those days,' he paced his hand on his new wound and winced at the pain.

"JAKE!" His grandfather yelled from the backshop, "GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Yeah, yeah," Jake grumbled moodily, barely resisting from making an uncomplimentary retort.

Once inside the shop, he spotted Fu dog and his Grandfather looking concerned in what was a very long parchment. "Wow, these babies are ancient."

Jake looked back and forth between the small elder and the talking dog a couple of times; they something in their serious expressions gave Jake a really, really bad feeling. "Hey, gramps, what's with you and Fu dog?" then, trying to break the heavy mood he joked, "You look like the Huntsman stole your underwear or something."

The dry looks Jake got in return left very clear that his joke had not amused them.

"This is not a laughing matter, young dragon. The Amulets of Aragon have been sighted."

"The amulets of what?"

"The Amulets of Aragon," Fu Dog began in what Jake knew to be his long-explanation tone, "These amulets were created by a powerful dark wizard known as the Great Grove Goeth—"

"Well, that's a mouthful." Jake commented as Fu flipped the pages of a book he seemed to have taken out of nowhere. An image of an old, long-bearded appeared, his resemblance to Saruman from 'The Lord of the Rings' was uncanny; the only difference being the man had a black robe instead of white.

"The Great Grove Goeth," Fu repeated sharply to shut Jake up, then continued as the image shifted to show two golden collars with emeralds in them, "was tasked to create an amulet that gave humans the power of a dragon." Fu made a pause and took a deep breath, looking like he didn't want to go on, but did so anyway.

"To make this amulets, it is said that Goeth stole the soul of two dragons —one per amulet— and imprisoned them inside two heirlooms of the royal family: the queen's and the king's emerald and gold collars."

"So, you mean that, somewhere out there, there are a couple of dragons trapped in pieces of jewelry? And has it been, what, a thousand years?"

"Longer than that, actually," Fu admitted, "These amulets were made long before the magical community decided to hide themselves from regular people; actually, one of the reason things are as they are is because of what happened next."

"And that was…" Jake trailed.

Luong Lao Shi kept on with the story-telling. "War. Young Dragon," old eyes fixed themselves upon Jake's. "It was one of the worst magical wars our kind has ever faced. So much hate, it could only end when either the kingdom of the dragons were eliminated. And end it did on the day of the princess' birthday ball."

"Who won?" Jake asked curiously; kind of taken in by the ancient tale.

"War never has any winners, Young Dragon."

Jake rolled his eyes. It was so typical of his gramps to give him a vague philosophical non-answer.

Giving a much better reply, Fu dog added promptly, "We don't know, kid. Like I said before, those amulets are ancient. Fu closed the book and put it under his arm. "But if the amulet is out there we have to get it back, kid."

"So, let's get it back," Jake punched one of his hands with his other. He might not be all too happy with the idea of going out on dragon emergency, but anything was better that staying in the old store cleaning or doing training with his grandpa.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. The amulet in itself is big trouble, but it landed in Amity Park, Illinois, which makes things a thousand times worse."

"What's so special about Amity Park?" Illinois might be a bit far, but magical transport could take them there about as fast as a plane could; so Jake was sure the problem must lie in the town? Prefecture? He honestly didn't know… and yet, for a feeling in the deep of his stomach told him he had heard of the place before.

"Well," Fu trailed, taking out a napkin of somewhere in his skin —Jake tried to not pay attention when the dog searched between his rolls of fat and skin because, honestly, it was kind of disgusting— then Fu cleaned the sweat of his furry forehead, a gesture Jake was used to see when the dog was in a pinch because losing too much in a bet or another.

"Amity Park is haunted."

"You don't mean haunted as in ghosts, do you?" Jake asked worriedly. His experiences with ghosts was limited to that time with the Mugwop Cup, but that one was enough to make him aware of how dangerous ghost could be.

"Sorry kid, but that's exactly what I mean. Amity Park was built in a place where the veils between our world and the Ghost Zone is the thinnest. Magical creatures had stayed away from those lands long before the town was founded, and continue to be today. You can say the place is a magical 'No Man's Land', not even the Dragon Council has a say in what happens there."

"So… how did you know the amulet is there?"

"The Oracle Sister's had a vision the amulet would manifest itself soon and, since it had appeared there before, it's safe to assume it's been there for a while."

Dreading to know, but unable to keep himself from asking confirmation he asked, "It was Sara the one with the vision, wasn't she?" Sara, Miss Sunshine and smile with the power to predict horrible things about to happen.

"Yeah. It wouldn't be much of a dragon emergency if Miss Doom and Gloom had predicted a happy thing to happen over there, would it?"

Jake groaned, "Oh, why me?"

…

Jake made it all the way home not long after trying to decide when would be the earliest he could depart to the haunted town. The only good thing happening on that day was that he was, for once, let free, and he decided to meet with Trixie and Spud in the skate park to hang a bit. He had not been able to since school ended.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here," Trixie looked at him with arms crossed and an unhappy look. "I was starting to think we weren't worthy of your presence, oh, great dragon." Her feet came down on her skateboard, making it jump towards her arms and she caught it expertly.

"Yeah, dud. You have been gone like forever!" Spud raised his hands to the sky and waved them like he was emphasizing something with the gesture. And, just like Trixie, he proceeded to pick up his skate.

"Sorry, guys, but gramps has been drilling me without mercy since we last saw each other… I barely got today free because he has stuff to do for a dragon emergency outside of the state."

The two human teenager exchanged looks for a moment before looking back to him.

"Tell us everything," Trixie demanded.

"Sure, but not here. Let's go to my house."

…

Seated in the sofa of the living room Jake proceeded to brief his friends.

"… But the worst part is that Amity Park is supposed to be haunted!"

Of course, it was as Jake said those words that Jonathan Long entered the living room.

"Dad!"

"Hi, Jake my-boy, Trixie, Spud…" Oh, please —Jake begged the universe— don't let him have heard that.

"So, Amity Park, eh? Haunted town, that one is," he commented with humor and the tree teens flinched.

Before Jake could come with a cover for that, his dad added. "You know, I have a cousin living in Amity Park. Good man, but not all there in the head," he shook his head once, "he is a, 'ghost hunter'," the air quotes alone made it clear Jonathan Long didn't believe in something like ghosts, but that didn't stop him from saying it out loud, "He thinks ghost are real, pretty crazy, right?"

"Right, completely crazy!" Jake agreed a tad too vehemently, but his father didn't seem to notice the overreaction to his question.

"Oh, well. Still, he is family, and there is nothing more important than family… you were just saying your grandpa wanted to go there with you?" Jake really had hoped his dad hadn't heard that part too.

"Yeah, about that—"

"I think it's a wonderful opportunity to meet your relatives! I haven't talked with them for years, but I know they have a son about your age…"

As Jonathan kept on talking of the old times, Jake and his friends exchanged a worried look.

"I will give them a call so we can stay with them while Lao Shi… what did you say your grandfather had to do over there?"

"He is buying new merchandise for the store," Jake said the first thing that came to mind. Fortunately, his dad was not a very attentive person or he might have questioned the need to buy merchandise for a shop that had never made a sale from long before he was born. Belatedly, he noticed what his father had said at the end of his little speech. "We? You are coming too?"

"Of course! It will be great! We can spend a lot of family time you and I!"

"Sure, great."

"Great. Oh, woowzers, look at the time, Jakey, I need to drive your mom and Haley to the bus stop for their mother and daughter one week camp."

And with that he left, leaving a very distressed teen and two sympathetic friends.

"Oh, gramps is going to kill me."

…

Jake wasn't even the least surprised when his grandparent started yelling at him in Chinese from the other side of the phone. After all, involving his dad meant, without a doubt, that they could not use magical transport, forcing them to go several days in a car. But that was not the worst part. Oh, no. Turns out that Jack Fenton came from a long line of obsessive supernatural hunters.

It probably would be like living with Rotwood. Or been related with the Huntsclan.

Jake shuddered, not sure what of his thoughts was the most disturbing.

In a way, he supposed, he shouldn't be so negative about things; these peoples hunted ghosts. And, albeit apparently Jack Fenton's ancestors also used to hunt witches at some point, they solely focused on ridding the world of evil spirits now, and thus, maybe them being there could even make things easier.

'Yeah, with my luck I'm sure everything is going to turn out peachy.' Jack sarcastically thought.

As he tried to think on a last minute excuse to make his dad stay behind, he briefly considered pinching the car's wheels with one of his claws—Jonathan Long had been adamant of taking them there by car, so maybe if the car didn't work they could weasel themselves out of it?

Jake let the happy idea lingered for a second of two before he decided it was unrealistic. His dad would tag along whichever way they went there… unless they sneaked out at night and vanishing down a road he could not walk, which would be ever worse than letting the man come with them.

Packing yet another shirt in the trunk in front of him, Jake momentarily resented that his relatives were so willing to let his dad —someone they probably barely knew— along with two complete strangers at their place without any previous notice. It made Jake wonder what kind of people they were.

"Jake, bring down your things, we are leaving in five minutes."

Jake closed the trunk with his possessions with a sigh and headed down dragging his feet.

"We will go pick up your grandfather after this and hit the road! isn't this exiting? All men, traveling the road for hours and hours!"

Jake sighed once more and claimed the back seat —his grandfather would be seated in the co-pilot one latter. And Fu dog had been left behind with Trixie and Spud to take care of anything that happened here in New York.

They picked up his gramps soon enough and Jake simply sunk into his seat as his father happily produced a CD. The Huba Hula song filed the air, and his dad proceeded to merrily sing along his gramps.

It was going to be a really, reeeeeally long trip.

**To be continued.**

* * *

AN: This fic shall be updated irregularly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own AMDRAG nor DP.

**Summary:** Jake has been sent to retrieve the ancient Amulets of Aragon to free the souls of the dragons trapped within. Problem is, his father decided to tag along to the haunted town along with Jake to visit his crazy ghost-hunting cousin. Can Jake keep his dad unaware of the existence of magical creatures in the most haunted town of America?

* * *

Chapter 2. One Mystery and Two Ghost Hunters.

When Jake had assumed the car trip to Amity Park was going to be long, he didn't know how much of an understatement that would be. The cassette in the old car had become stuck and only the Huba Hula song could be heard on the three days of travel. Normally, this would have been no problem, but Jake's Ipod was out of battery before the first day was over. In addition, his grandfather, Lao Shi, had made it a point to continue training him at night while his father slept, and the American Dragon had hardly had any moment of true rest since the dreams he would have -as he slept on the uncomfortable car seat- would involve Fu dog and his gramps dancing in only a skirt made of leaves and playing and Ukulele.

Groggily, Jake looked out of the window; the image in his eyes blurring as he tried to blink away the tiredness. Jake exhausted demeanor was highlighted by the dark bags under his eyes, and he swayed twice as he move to rest his elbow on the car's door. He was about to fall sleep once more under the hypnotic view of trees being left behind one after an other, after another, barely listening as his father said something about checking the map and stopping the car completely.

Before Jake could have parted to the land of dreams if not for something crashing into the car a second latter.

The American Dragon opened his eyes widely -all traced of tiredness instantly forgotten- and he could see with his enhanced senses the moment in which the translucent.. teen(?) went trough the front window and crashed right next to him a second before a red beam hit the glass he had come through. The glass shattered instantly, and the source revealed itself to be what looked like a floating metal man with flaming green hair.

Of course, all of this took place while Jonathan Long was face deep inside the map. The man would have looked up to see a non-invisible ghost, if not for the fact that a piece of the glass had bounced on his forehead knocking him out cold -though it thankfully didn't drawn blood.

Before either dragon could react, the white-haired, impromptu passenger growled and flew through the ceiling intangibly and punched the other being outside with a glowing green fist.

"Dragon Up!" Jake yelled as soon as he managed to regain the capability to talk, and bumped his head painfully with the ceiling. It took a whole five seconds to get out to the back seat of the car (which was too narrow to comfortable fit inside a dragon) and he made to fly after his attackers when-

"Jake!" Lao Shi called from bellow, "Your father is waking up!"

"Aw man!" He complained before making his way down instantly, transforming and getting to the back seat with a second to spar before his father put back his glasses.

Fortunately, at that point the evidence the magic world existed was no longer flashing itself in the sky. Unfortunately, his dad instantly demanded to know what had happened.

"Erm... a stray... something, um, ball hit the car?" Jake lamely offered.

Jonathon Long blinked twice and rubbed his head, the potential concussion distracting him enough not to question why Jake's door was opened or the fact that there wasn't a soul in sight in kilometers. "Wowzers, Jake-my-boy, it must have been quite a good pitch to make it this far."

Jake simply let out an awkward laugh in response. A foreboding feeling forming inside his stomach.

...

The foreboding feeling Jake had felt before ten kilometers before making it to the famous Amity Park sign (the one that stated it was "a nice place to live") proved true several times in the next hour.

First, Jake found what it seemed to be a silver soup thermos in the back seat. It hadn't been there before, and he figured the white haired teen -that he suspected to be a ghost- had left it behind when he crashed. Curiosity getting the better of his caution, he took off the lid and started fingering the unassuming object until he pressed a button and a beam of blinding-blue light poured out and a giant solid-green cyclops materialized to the left.

It had been sheer dumb luck that his father had taken off his glasses to clean a mosquito that had died upon impact upon the lenses -which was possible now that the car's front glass was sporting a watermelon sized hole in it. It was a fact that Jonathan Long was blind as a bat without his prescription lenses, and Jake could explain the looming shadow as a passing cloud (not that there were any clouds on the sky that day). "What a weird weather," his guiliable father commented and Jake let out a relieved sigh. As for the cyclop... he was now trapped back in the soup container.

How the thermos had been capable to trap something quite that big, Jake had no clue.

He decided to count his blessings for the time being as he glared mistrustfully to the not-soup-container. The rest of the car trip was uneventful... until they made it into town.

A mob of screaming people ran in the opposite direction the car was going (meaning they were getting closer and closer to whatever the townspeople were running from), and it soon became apparent that the reason was flying pirate ship throwing cannon-balls all over the place.

Lao Shi got a sudden urge of asking the driver if his feet smell bad, putting the awful-looking dirty feet with long and yellow, claw-like thumbnails under Jonathan's nose; making the man's eyes water behind his lenses. The distraction didn't last much, but thankfully it was enough: the pirate ship was gone in the blink of an eye and the people in the town went back to behaving as though nothing had happened.

It was remarkably odd.

It was also unsettling since the mob seemed to have SEEING the ship, the Ghostly ship, and regular humans should not be able to see ghosts.

The dread on Jake's stomach increased two-fold at the revelation that, apparently, Amity Parks ghost (which were more numerous that he had expected) were visible to regular folk.

"Gramps... is it just me or those people looked like they could see the ghosts?"

"Don't be absurd, Young Dragon, a ghost is a creature made of pure magic, and because of that only people with a magical talent can see them."

As if on cue, a newspaper slammed the extremely short old man in the face; the main new in the first page being "Ghost Hero Danny Phantom Saves the Day Again!".

"Or maybe the people in this town can see the ghosts," Lao Shi flatly added, looking quite worried at the revelation. Magical creatures left this place alone, maybe for too long. They had not bothered worrying that non-magical people moved here since ghost, being invisible, didn't threaten the existence of their society from getting out. Now that it seemed people could see... he must contact the Dragon Council immediately.

"What are you two whispering about?" Jonathan leaned towards the two dragons, making them jump and hide the newspaper behind their backs -or rather, behind Lao Shi's back, since he was the one holding said paper.

"Whispering? We are not whispering! why would we be whispering? There is no reason to whisper at all!" Jake panicked, moving his arms so fast he might be able to use them to fly.

In a more smooth fashion, the older dragon pipped in "We were looking for a foot cream. Think you can buy it for us before we visit your cousins?"

"Of course!" Jonathan agreed promptly, entering the pharmacy (which was right to where they were standing).

It had been sheer dumb luck that Jonathan had not seeing a ghost so far. And it was dumb luck that the instant the man walked inside the local that a floating blue man flew in panic, followed by a female in a black and red suit flying on a wheel-less skateboard. "Get back here, ghost!" The masked woman shoot a pink beam out an over-sized gun, somehow managing to miss her target, and making several thick branches fall down on top of their already abused car.

"YOU CAN NEVER CATCH ME, THE BOX GHOST, MASTER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE!" The blue ghost yelled passionately and flew around the corner, the both of them disappearing without so much as sparing a glance recognizing they had heavily damaged their means of transportation.

Of course, it was then that Jake's father waltzed right out the pharmacy. "Holy Wakamole! what happened here?" The man gestured towards the fallen branches that had suffered the wrath of the pink beams coming out of the female's gun -the ones that had half-flattened the car.

"The branches fell," Lao Shi declared before the extremely distressed Jake could babble another pathetic excuse. His son in law might be able to buy about any excuse, but there was no point in risking it.

"Well... seems it isn't our lucky day... but we should see the positive side! At least we are fine and fit as a fiddle!" Jonathan declared optimistically.

Not sharing at ounce of his father optimism Jake deflated. He only hopped he could make it home with his family secret intact.

A green blob in the distance being chased by the same white-haired teen in the distance made him wince. The odds were not in his favor.

TBC

* * *

.

AN: Aaaand, it's over (for now). Next chapter (whenever it comes) should have them finally reach Fentonworks and meet the Fentons.

Merry Christmas to you all! Don't forget to review :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own AMDRAG nor Danny Phantom.

**AN:** It took me a while, but here goes the update! Hope is worth the waiting!

* * *

Chapter 3: One Mystery and Two Ghost Hunters (Part 2)

The trip to Fentonworks had been... eventful to say the least. The amount of times Jonathan Long had almost seen ghosts was absurd, and the crazy excuses the brunette human had bought would be laughable to Jake if he hadn't become such a panicked mess. It seemed to the young dragon that if so much as blinked he wouldn't be there on time to prevent his father for another near discovery of the magic world.

The house their relatives lived in was weir, but Jake didn't care. He needed to get his father somewhere ghost-free. Now. And what better place to get away from ghosts that a ghost-hunter's place? Right?

"Wowzers, Jake. It's good to see you are so enthusiastic!"

"Sure," Jake replied absently, ringing the bell multiple times per second in his hope they could make it indoors where it should be safe from ghosts.

"GHOST!" The door opened with a bang, and many things happened at the same time: An ecto-bazooka fired, Jake jumped out of the way out of instinct, Jonathan Long was covered from head to toe in green slime, and no less than a dozen of ghost flew over their heads.

Jake's eye twitched. Nowhere was safe.

Before Jake could pretend to suddenly remember some homework, or sickness, or random excuse to get them to get into the car and get the hell out of there, a female voice sounded from the other side of the doorway. "Jack, sweety, aren't those the relatives you are waiting for?"

"They are? THEY ARE!" Who Jake knew to be his father (their) cousin, boomed enthusiastically. "You must be Jonathan. That's a hard name to remember... mind if I call you Johnny? No? Great! Come in, there is fudge!"

"Wha-? Hey!"

Before anyone could process what happened, they were all sitting in the kitchen with a plate of chocolate fudge in each of their laps. It was specially surprising for Jonathan that had made it blindly all of the way. Jake sort of wished his father was never able to clean the slime form his glasses. It would be a blessing if the man remained blind as a bad during their whole stay. How come people, regular people, willingly stayed in such a ghost-infected place.

So, Jake decided, the town was nuts. The fact that regular people would run in panic one minute, pretend everything was nice and normal the next was bewildering; but not as bewildering as it was that the townspeople seemed to have their own "ghostly super hero" and some had "ghost tours" to the hot spots for paranormal activity.

"Would you look at that, Jakey, seems some people are celebrating an early Halloween," Jonathan pointed to the window, where there were a bunch of green, glowing beings that were looking like decomposing Zombies. He had cleaned his glasses. Damn.

"Jeje, yeah, dad..."

Idle chat continued for a bit, but the American Dragon didn't pay it any attention. At least not since Grams excused himself to the bathroom 2 minutes ago, no doubt to investigate. Jake turned his dad around, trying to think of something that could distract his father with while Jake solved the dragon crisis (which hopefully wouldn't have escalated from getting the amulets to getting rid of the whole ghost population; god knows that his grandfather considered all problems regarding magical creatures a problem, and this many ghost couldn't be anything but a problem).

Suddenly, in a bout of inspiration, it occurred to Jake what to distract his father with. "Hey Mr. F, do you have picture albums? You know, so we can get to know the family better?"

Both, the ghost hunters and his father, beamed. "Well thought Jake-roo!" His father praised almost as the same time their cousin Jack Fenton pulled a photo album from... somewhere. It was just another item in the rapidly increasing list of weird that was Amity park."

Predictably, the showing of pictures was followed by the traditional exchange of embarrassing tales of your kids.

"Da-ad," Jake groaned as his father began relating his bed-wetting episodes when he was little. But, even if the embarrassment was enough to make him want the earth to swallow him, at least now Jake was calming down. His father had just begun speaking about Haley. He was completely oblivious to the world when his little daughter was involved.

Stealthily, Jake moved away from the couch. He needed to find his grandfather. It was as Jake followed the steps his grandfather had made that he felt It. There was something in the air that was giving him goosebumps. Jake's dragon senses were screaming at him to get from the door to his left... the OPEN door to his left. His grandfather must have gone that way.

"Hey gramps," Jake called, un-surprised that the creepy vibe was coming from a basement. Most of his eeriest adventures took him some place underground. Despite the somewhat-familiar feeling that going down to his doom one stair step at a time, there was nothing familiar in what he saw in that basement. Floor, walls and ceiling were made of shinny metal, as were the tables in which dozens of weapons, test tubes, broken electrical appliances, cables and all sort of assorted, glowing knick-knacks. But what stood out the most, even more than the gigantic, _glowing_ dream-catcher in the corner, was a hexagon of swirly green light. Jake moved forwards in an almost hypnotized trance, and once he went around the table he could spot La Shi, looking at the thing with total focus.

"What is that!?" Jake asked, getting the creepy crawlies. But he would endure. He needed to get his father out of ASAP.

"I don't know, young dragon. But something tells me the amulets are at the other side."

"Well, what are we waiting for? The faster we finish this up the better! Dragon up!" A burst of flames latter the short teen had transformed in an imposing red dragon.

"Wait, Jake-" But it was too late. Jake had jumped into the vortex. Cursing, Lao Shi followed his reckless grandson. Soon, both dragons were gawking at the world they had hopped into. There was no ground and no sky, only a glowing expanse of miasma that didn't seem to have an end in any direction. At the distance, both could see purple doors and floating pieces of land that seemed no bigger than specks of dust with how far they were.

The were floating there, in silence from an unknown amount of time until Lao Shi snapped out of his surprised and proceeded to yell to Jake. The American Dragon didn't understand a word the man had said in his rapid-fir, angry Chinese, but he got that he had screwed in his hasty to get this stupid mission over.

"Hey, grams, relax. Nothing happened and the exit is right there," Jake pointed at the whirling plate that barely stood out in the green world. Lao Shi calmed down a bit.

"You are right, Jake. We should go back for now before your father gets worried. We can investigate latter." Jake nodded, both turning around towards the gate to the world of the living, but as they approached, something bumped into them with such force they were thrown backwards.

"What the... oh crud." Now out of the way of the seemingly of what had collided into them, they could see a flow of glowing entities that rushed forwards with the destructive force of a tsunami. The ones that had just came in were, no doubt, Amity Park ghosts. But the unexpected arrival of hundreds of supernatural foes of unknown strength was't as damming as the swirls of green they had come through were sealed by what looked like hexagonal metal doors.

"No!" Jake banged the door with his dragon claws, and banged his scaled head into the cool metal.

"Oh, Jake." Jake turned around towards his grandfather's voice, instantly noticed the vast amount menacing red eyes locked on them.

"Aw, why me?" he complained.

* * *

**On the other side of the Fenton Portal...**

* * *

Danny Fenton rose his finger from the DNA scan from the ghost portal. A now empty Fenton Thermos in his hand. How many times would his father forget to close the cruddy portal? Annoyed, Danny decided to change the password of the door (the one his father had on before switching to DNA access, but conveniently forgot to uninstall). He needed his rest and would not allow ANYONE to open the stupid portal until he got a good night's sleep.

Ghostily drained, and dearly wishing for his mattress and his soft soft pillow, he made his way up the human way.

"There you are, sun. Come up here to meet your cousin Johnny!" Jack Fenton boomed and dragged him to the living room in a familiar fashion.

"Hi, um... Johnny?" Danny asked more than stated, acutely aware of his father tendencies to give nick-names to people.

"Jonathan Long," he introduced, "and this is my son... huh? Where did Jake go?"

_To Be Continued._

* * *

.

* * *

**AN:** Who is bad? I'm bad! That's who! I hoped you like it. I have no idea where to go for now, but I still couldn't stop myself from writing it. Long life cliffhangers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own AMDRAG nor DP.

**AN:** In the last chapter Laoshi and Jake end up at the Zone, Danny changes the password of the portal and Johnathan is on the lab with the Fentons.

* * *

Chapter 4: One sleepy half-ghost and Two lost dragons

Danny wanted to go to his bed to sleep, he truly truly did. His eyes were blinking more than usual and his back was a lot more hunched than normal as tiredness entrapped him. He couldn't go just yet, though. His father had sort of arm-locked him after introducing his cousin, then volunteered Danny to help them him out to show cousin Johnathan the precious lab.

"This is the Fenton Ghost catcher! it expunges ghosts! This is the Fenton Creep Stick, the Boomerang... and this is the Fenton bazooka!"

"Isn't it dangerous to have weapons in a house with children?" Johnathan asked with concern. He, as a father, worried about his cousin's two kids.

"Not at all, Johnny, this weapons can't harm humans, only ghosts!" Jack assured "Where were we? Right! this is the improved Ghost Gabber! We fixed the bugs out of it already. It translated anything a ghost say so we can understand it."

"Dad, why don't you show them Mr. Johnathan the Ops Center?" Danny asked as far as he could, getting the suggestion out before the Fenton patriarch managed to turn on the infernal device. Danny certainly didn't want the mechanical voice of the Ghost Gabber echoing everything he said while adding a "fear me" at the end of each phrase.

"Excellent idea, son!" Jack finally let go of Danny as he pulled their visit to the refrigerator where the emergency Jam was kept.

Finally free, Danny started to walk away from the lab, ready to tumble over his mattress and stay there for a century, give it or take a decade. A knock from at his door made him groan, and when his overly peppy sister asked him for his help with getting a ghost to talk to since she was planning on getting an insight from ghostly psychology, he simply tossed his pillow at her.

"Oh, come on Danny, I only need a ghost or two... maybe twenty, and I will have enough first hand information to make my paper of ghost psychology!"

"Didn't you already did that paper?"

"Nope. That one was on ghostly envy, as in, envy of humans towards ghosts, this one will be about ghosts who feel envy of humans."

"Well, good for you, we are in the most haunted town of earth, I'm sure you can get the ghosts that you need in no time."

"I did find them, alright," she huffed, "but YOU send them back to the portal before I could have any interviews."

Danny blinked at that, "Wait did you just complain about me saving the town?" he could only stare numbly at her for a moment.

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"Get out of my room, Jazz," he declared with all the authority a younger brother trying to shoo his annoying sibbling out of his room could gather. Which is not much.

"But-but-"

Danny's eyes flashed green and she recoiled, "All right, be a jerk, why don't you? Then don't come crying to me when I don't mention you when I win a novel prize for this!" She closed her door. Danny banged his face in his mattress, not caring in the least that his pillow as still on the floor. Getting up for it as so no worth the effort.

...

Back into the Ghost Zone.

Random green skinned ghosts, plus the Box Ghost and Skulker, were circling the pair of dragons that plainly didn't belong there.

"Dragons, huh? They will make a fine mount on my wall," Jake swallowed, his gramps was a bit less coiled.

"You will only touch my grandson over my dead body!" Lao-shi stood/floated valiantly. Tension building for a moment.

"WAIT!" A plump blue ghost jumped between them, "I SHALL BE THE ONE TO INSTALL FEAR INTO THIS OVERGROWN, MORTAL LIZARDS! I, THE BOX GHOST!-ACK!" The smoke coming out of the gun in Skulker's grip was clearly the responsible of blasting the weak ghost to kingdoms' come.

"Now, where we? Oh, right, you were about to become the newest addition to my pelt collection."

Jake snapped into action, grabbing his gramps, ducking out of the way of the gun't attack and slamming his tail towards Skulker, who was caught off guard, and sent colliding into the body of a green ghost shaped like a giant amoeba. The ghost of the flaming, green Mohawk was trapped into the middle of the creature. The American Dragon kept on pulling his grandfather into the vast nothingness, figuring he could take him out of the immediate danger and figure out how to get back later. A second later the poor amoeba ghost was blasted into a million pieces, and Jake had barely had time to hid into a purple door that was just floating there. Jake peeked out from the "room" he had entered, seeing Skulker flying forward and into the cloud of mist ahead.

The had gotten lucky, it seems.

"Phew, well, we made it, right, gramps? Gramps?"

"JAKEEEE!" Jake spun around to see the blue dragon being trapped in a giant spider web were a dozen green spiders with red eyes, dribbling purple poison from their maws were nearing to his grandfather. Ups.

"I'm coming grandpa! Hey, take your dirty legs out of him, you stupid bug! Hya, hya hya!" He punched, kicked and even tailed the spiders out of his way "Oh, yeah, who is The Dragon, who is The Dragon-"

"JAKEEEE!"

"Oh, right, saving first, gloating later," Jake's dragon fire made the bugs retreat, his grandfather was tied into a cocoon, so Jake simply cut the spider web it was on, then grabbed the whole cocoon and flied out of the door they had come, back into the green nothingness. Jake heaved, "Well, that was a close one," he cut the coccon, freeing the older dragon, "though I got to say, that I get why ghosts like to go to the human side now. This place is awful."

Lao-shi sighed. "I hope this has helped you see that it is wiser to think before acting. Otherwise you will find yourself lost."

"Yeah, yeah, this is not the best moment for one of your riddles."

"I was being literal," Lao-shi gestured around himself with a claw, thousands of purple doors were floating all over the place, but none of them were the hexagonal one they had come trough.

"Oh, boy. But, hey, let's be optimistic here, we are two awesome dragons who had kicked the ass of evil so many times it has out boots printed in it. So there is nothing out here that we cannot deal with."

"Dragons in the zone? I believe that is against the rules."

"Huh?" Jake turned around to see a very tall ghost in a prim white suit, a face almost a hollow as a skull a sort of detective hat on top of his head. Instead of getting a response to that, the two dragons got shocked in the bat with batons being carried by two identical prison guards.

"Take them to the high security cells, I'm sure that the Punk is responsible for this one."

...

In Fentonworks.

Danny couldn't sleep. His sister visit had taken the blissful sleepiness out of him. Now, he was tired like hell, but his body refused to sleep, no matter how long he kept his eyes closed. The sudden feeling that someone was talking about him only served to annoy him. Maybe he should use this opportunity to get some of his homework done?... nah.

Too stubborn to get up, no matter how aptly sleep avoided him, Danny curled under his blankets. He would get some sleep, there was no denying that.

*knock. knock.* "Hey, Danny, have you seen your cousin Jake?"

"No, but he might have gone out looking for ghosts. He is from your side of the family, right?" Danny couldn't care less where his cousin Jake was, he only knew he wanted his father out, and the mention of ghosts always worked like a charm.

"RIGHT! He must have gone there to look for ghosts!" Jack agreed enthusiastically, then added "We shouldn't let him go to his first ghost hunt on his own!"

"Good- wait, we?"

And so, Danny was pulled out of his bed by his father, who would have pulled the arm out of it's socked if some of the ghostly resistance didn't bleed into his human hald.

It was so not Danny's day.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**AN:** I know you expected more action, but I thought that the route of Jack opening the portal, having two dragons tumbling out in front of Jonathan Long (who would manage to miss them somehow) was too predictable, and less exiting.

See you on the next chapter.


End file.
